Fly Me to the Star
by The Grey Loner
Summary: Nếu Karen tạo tiếng động, Hikari sẽ không làm. Nên cô sẽ ngâm nga, khoảng một tiếng, đôi khi hai, mà không ngừng nghỉ - vì việc đó ngăn những lời thoại của Starlight ra khỏi miệng Hikari, và đến thời điểm này Karen sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì để trục xuất vở kịch đó ra khỏi đầu người bạn thân.


**Translator's note:** không dịch tựa đề vì fan Starlight ai chả biết tên bài hát cuối phim

* * *

Lần đầu tiên việc này xảy ra là vào giữa một tiết học, trong giờ kiểm tra.

Nó rất khẽ, không lớn hơn một tiếng thì thầm, nhưng nó vẫn thu được sự chú ý của Karen. Cô đang giải một bài toán đặc biệt nan giải, nhưng mọi sự tập trung của cô bay hết ra ngoài cửa sổ ngay khi những ngôn từ ấy lọt vào tai.

"_Ở một ngôi làng nhỏ của một đất nước nhỏ, có một Lễ Hội Vì Sao truyền thống…"_

"_Kagura!"_

Hikari giật nảy mình, mắt lia lên nhìn cô giáo.

"Nếu em không trật tự, em sẽ phải ra khỏi lớp đấy."

Lông mày cô ấy nhíu lại với sự bối rối hiện ra trên mặt, nhưng cô không chần chừ, trả lời cô giáo ngay lập tức: "_Vâng."_

Karen muốn lờ nó đi. Cô _sẽ_ làm vậy, nếu người đó không phải Hikari. Nhưng nỗi lo dành cho người bạn của mình át đi mong muốn của cô để những băn khoăn chìm vào dĩ vãng.

"Hikari-chan?"

Cô kéo người bạn của mình sang một bên tối đó vào phòng ngủ của họ trong lúc mọi người lăng quăng trong phòng khách.

"Có chuyện gì thế?"

Im lặng.

Cô không muốn nói nó ra. Nói nó ra nghĩa là nó _đã xảy ra_, và nói nó ra nghĩa là _khẳng định_ nó. Lần này, Karen không thích sự khẳng định.

"Lúc đó cậu đang trích _Starlight_."

Đôi mắt Hikari nheo lại lần nữa trong sự bối rối, và Karen có thể biết được rằng trong đầu cô ấy đang hình thành một câu phản bác hay chối bỏ gì đó. Nhưng Karen đã chọn đối diện với việc này, và cô không hề có ý định rút lui. (Nếu cô làm vậy, cô không biết mình có thể vét đủ can đảm để nhắc lại về nó không nữa).

"Cậu không nhận ra, phải không?"

Một giây im lặng xấu xí, thiếu thoải mái trôi qua. Hikari nắm chặt gấu váy. Và khi cuối cùng cô ấy cũng lên tiếng, cô không thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt Karen; và điều đó, đối với Karen, chỉ làm mọi chuyện đã đau lòng còn đau lòng nhiều hơn nữa.

"Không."

* * *

Karen không rõ chuyện xảy ra như thế nào, nhưng một buổi sáng, cô dậy đầu tiên, trước cả Mahiru và trước khi mặt trời bắt đầu rọi qua cửa sổ.

Ban đầu, cô sẵn sàng quay trở lại giấc ngủ, bình tâm với tiếng lầm bầm của ai đó trên nền không gian.

Và rồi cô nghe thấy, từ đống chăn mền và thú bông trên sàn. "_Tôi không hiểu. Giọng nói của bạn, hơi ấm của bạn, lời hứa của tôi và bạn."_

Cô chưa bao giờ cảm thấy tỉnh ngủ nhanh đến thế, đặc biệt là khi còn sớm đến _vậy_, nhưng cô lật tung chăn, và hạ chân xuống sàn với thần kinh rối loạn.

Tiếng ồn là đủ để đánh thức Hikari, và cô ấy quay sang để đối diện thứ đã xen ngang vào giấc ngủ của mình.

"Hikari-chan."

Giọng Karen nghẹn ngào, nhưng Hikari không có thời gian tìm nước mắt. Cô được bao trọn lấy trong một cái ôm trước cả khi có thể ngồi dậy.

"K- Karen."

Giọng cô ấy, không giống Karen, khô, và khản đặc.

Cô nhăn mặt vì vòng tay xung quanh cô chỉ siết chặt hơn, như thể Karen thấy lo ngại bởi chính giọng nói của cô - và đúng thế thật. Đã bao nhiêu buổi sáng Hikari thức dậy, môi nứt nẻ và cổ họng khô khốc vì lặp đi lặp lại không ngừng nghỉ những lời ấy trong đêm? Đã bao nhiêu đêm và Karen không hề biết?

Cô muốn bình tĩnh lại - Hikari mới là người cần sự giúp đỡ, và oà ra khóc ở đây chẳng giúp được gì cả - nhưng cô không làm được. Không hoàn toàn.

"Xin hãy gọi tớ dậy lần sau."

Hikari nín lại phần mình mà bảo rằng cô còn không _biết_ mình tạo tiếng động và gật đầu vào vai cô ấy. Trong khoảnh khắc này, cô cho phép mình tận hưởng hơi ấm và vòng tay và những giọt nước mắt Karen đang đổ vì cô.

* * *

Hikari thích chợp mắt. Những ngày cô thấy miệng khô và dây thanh quản lâm râm nhức từ một đêm vô thức diễn một vở kịch vĩnh viễn khắc sâu trong đầu cô trong giấc ngủ: những ngày đó đặc biệt mệt mỏi.

Karen sẽ kiên quyết là cô chợp mắt một chút. Cô ấy muốn Hikari chợp mắt mỗi ngày, thành thực mà nói, nhưng Hikari từ chối lợi dụng sự hào phóng của bạn mình như thế. Nên Hikari chỉ chấp nhận vào những ngày đặc biệt mệt mỏi ấy, và Karen sẽ kéo tay cô về phòng ký túc chung của họ vào giờ nghỉ. Cô ấy sẽ nằm xuống giường mình, dịch sát vào tường để chừa chỗ cho hai người, chờ đợi Hikari nằm xuống cùng trong một lời mời không thành tiếng.

Và cô sẽ nằm xuống.

Hikari sẽ gối đầu lên gối Karen, và tận hưởng cảm giác tuyệt diệu của một chiếc đệm bông dưới lưng.

Rồi tiếng ngâm nga sẽ bắt đầu.

Nhẹ nhàng - thật ấm áp và dễ chịu; với một lực hút mà kéo bộ não mệt mỏi của Hikari vào cái hố đen của giấc ngủ một cách thật ngọt ngào và hào hứng.

Cái viễn cảnh về một vài tiếng nữa để ngủ - đảm bảo có Karen ở bên - là quá hấp dẫn để từ chối. Và trong những tiếng đồng hồ đó cô không chỉ chắc chắn rằng cô sẽ ngủ, không, cô còn chắc chắn rằng cô sẽ ngủ ngon hơn tí chút giấc ngủ nào cô có được từ sau Vở Kịch cuối cùng, một giấc ngủ trong sự tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối (ngoại trừ tiếng ngâm nga của Karen, tất nhiên; tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối là tốt so với trích dẫn liên tục, nhưng ngoài ra Hikari thèm khát tiếng ngâm nga đấy, thậm chí là nghiện). Đôi môi cô sẽ chỉ hé mở để ngáy, không bao giờ để bắt đầu đọc kịch.

Và Karen - Karen sẽ dõi theo, đầy kiên nhẫn, cái mệt chiến thắng người bạn thân nhất của mình, hơi thở cô ấy sâu hơn và chậm hơn, ngực nhô lên hạ xuống. Cô sẽ đợi, vừa đủ lâu để biết mình sẽ không đánh thức Hikari dậy, rồi cô sẽ luồn ngón tay vào những lọn tóc đen mượt của cô ấy, gạt những sợi tóc lẻ khỏi khuôn mặt cô ấy và cứ- nhìn.

Hikari hay nhúc nhích, gần lại và gần lại, bị thu hút bởi nguồn ấm và âm thanh ngọt ngào của tiếng Karen ngâm nga, cho đến khi cô ấy cuộn mình ngay dưới cằm người bạn tóc nâu, ngay nơi bài hát ru đó phát ra, ngay nơi Karen sẽ vòng tay qua người cô, vẽ những đường không có hình thù lên lưng cô bằng đầu ngón tay và nhẹ nhàng xoa đều lên da cô qua độc một lớp vải cotton.

Và vượt qua sự dễ chịu, qua tình yêu ngủ của chính mình, Karen quyết không đầu hàng cái ham muốn ích kỷ đấy. Không, vì ngâm nga - _tạo tiếng động_ \- còn quan trọng hơn nhiều ngủ thêm một vài tiếng, đặc biệt khi _cô_ đã có cả một đêm ngủ không bị gián đoạn.

Nếu Karen tạo tiếng động, Hikari sẽ không làm. Nên cô sẽ ngâm nga, khoảng một tiếng, đôi khi hai, mà không ngừng nghỉ - vì việc đó ngăn những lời thoại của _Starlight_ ra khỏi miệng Hikari, và đến thời điểm này Karen sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì để trục xuất vở kịch đó ra khỏi đầu người bạn thân.

Vở kịch đó mang những kỉ niệm tuổi thơ thật tuyệt diệu, những kỉ niệm cô sẽ trân trọng mãi mãi; chính vở kịch đó đã đưa họ lại với nhau. Đó là vở kịch họ cùng biểu diễn.

Nhưng cũng chính vở kịch đó đã giam cầm tâm trí Hikari trong một cái hộp, một cái hộp hỏng hóc và giật cục mà bắt cô ấy lặp đi lặp lại không ngừng nghỉ những ngôn từ không còn ý nghĩa đặc biệt gì nữa.

Bảy tháng lặp đi lặp lại chắc đã phải khắc in những từ đó vào sâu trong tim cô ấy, nhưng Karen chỉ muốn chúng biến mất.

Cô muốn chúng _biến mất_. Cô muốn Hikari cảm thấy như được giải phóng khỏi gánh nặng cô ấy đã đặt lên vai chính mình - khoá mình trong toà tháp của bản thân, giam cầm chính mình để bảo vệ ánh hào quang của tất cả những người còn lại - và nếu có _bất cứ ai_ xứng đáng với sự tự do đấy, đó là Hikari.

* * *

Có những đêm, Karen có thể bắt kịp cô ấy, trước khi vòng lặp thật sự bắt đầu.

Cô vẫn luôn ngủ rất say, nhưng cô đoán rằng, kể từ khi phát hiện ra những xiềng xích còn sót lại của vở _Starlight_ đã gắn mình cả vào giấc mơ của Hikari, giấc ngủ không còn sâu thế nữa.

Ban đầu, những lời nói của Hikari luôn uể oải hơn, ngắt quãng hơn và kém liền mạch. Cô ấy cựa mình, vặn vẹo và khẽ túm lấy đệm, câu chữ tuôn ra khỏi miệng như bùn sình - chưa phải một tràng lưu loát vì tâm trí cô ấy chưa bị nhấn chìm hoàn toàn trong sự lộng lẫy của vở _Starlight_. Nên Karen biết mình vẫn còn cơ hội.

"_Đêm nay, tại Lễ Hội Vì Sao tổ chức hàng năm… Nếu tôi có thể chạm đến ngôi sao đó… Có lẽ kí ức của cậu cũng sẽ quay trở lại."_

Cô trườn ra khỏi giường và bò đến bên cạnh chỗ Hikari nằm trên sàn. Cô nằm xuống và tựa trán vào lưng Hikari và đặt ngón tay lên đường cong ở hông cô ấy; và không chút chần chừ, tiếng ngâm nga cất lên.

Karen luôn biết khi nào nó có tác dụng, vì các cơ dưới ngón tay cô sẽ thả lỏng, gần như ngay lập tức, và đôi khi cô có thể vừa bắt được một tiếng thở dài rên rỉ rất khẽ khi những tiếng lầm bầm lặng đi hết. Nhưng kể cả khi đó, cô cũng không dừng lại. Cô không muốn những lời đó quay lại; cô muốn chôn vùi chúng vĩnh viễn (ít nhất là trong đêm nay), nên cô sẽ ngâm nga cho đến khi mắt cô khép lại, cho đến khi cô không thể giữ tỉnh táo thêm nữa.

Vào những đêm khác, giấc ngủ hoàn toàn lẩn tránh Hikari. Mất một thời gian cô ấy mới tự đánh thức Karen dậy. Trước đó, cách duy nhất để cô gái tóc nâu biết là khi cô buồn đi vệ sinh vào giữa đêm, và khi quay lại phòng thì thấy Hikari quan sát cô từ dưới sàn.

Và vào những đêm đó, Karen nhường chiếc giường của mình, nguyên cả cái giường cho Hikari. Chỉ riêng sự thoải mái đó thôi thường cũng đủ để đem tấm màn của giấc ngủ đến phủ lên cô ấy. Và với sự kiệt sức đè lên mi mắt và nhận thức của cô ấy, tâm trí cô ấy thường quên phải nói, và cô ấy có thể nghỉ ngơi vài tiếng đó mà không bị quấy rầy.

(Và Karen sẽ thức dậy với một cái lưng đau nhức, ca thán nỉ non liên hồi _("Hikari-chaaaaan, cậu làm thế nào mà ngủ được trên sàn suốt vậy?!"),_ nhưng cô sẽ làm vậy lần nữa không chút do dự, nếu điều đó có nghĩa là Hikari ngủ yên cả đêm.)

Nhưng vào những đêm khác, khi Karen dậy và vòng lặp đã vận hành được một khoảng thời gian vô định, khi cô biết ngâm nga sẽ không có tác dụng, Karen phải đánh thức cô ấy dậy.

"_Chạm được đến Ngôi Sao là tha thứ cho tội lỗi của bản thân. Chạm được đến Ngôi Sao là phép màu của màn đêm. Xin hãy nhận lấy… Ngôi sao mà ngươi hằng mong ước."_

Cô lăn ra khỏi giường - thật khác cái cách cô thường rời khỏi cái tổ ấm dưới chăn mình, với việc Mahiru phải giằng cô ra khỏi đấy - và nhích xuống sàn, quỳ xuống bên lưng Hikari.

"_Ước mơ của chúng ta sẽ không thành hiện thực."_

"Hikari-chan," Karen bắt đầu - luôn bằng cách đó, quyết bỏ ngoài tai những từ ngữ cô gái tóc đen đang thì thầm. Cô nắm lấy vai cô ấy, nhẹ nhàng lắc và dỗ cô ấy ra khỏi giấc ngủ và địa phận của _Starlight_.

Karen thầm thở dài khi những lời trích bị cắt ngang bởi một tiếng rên mơ màng trong khi những sợi dây quấn của giấc ngủ bị gỡ khỏi tâm trí Hikari.

"Karen…?" cô lẩm bẩm, liếm môi. Chúng khô rang; chúng luôn vậy khi Karen đánh thức cô dậy giữa đêm, nên cô biết việc mình nói mơ đã đánh thức bạn thân nhất của cô dậy.

"Không sao đâu. Tớ hứa đấy," Karen trả lời, một nụ cười trên môi. Có thể cô hơi mất ngủ một chút, nhưng việc đó chẳng có gì phải lo cả - và điều đó là sự thực. Cô cảm thấy khá hơn khi biết Hikari không bị mắc kẹt trong vòng lặp vĩnh cửu đấy. Cô chưa có đủ can đảm để hỏi, liệu Hikari có bao giờ mơ về ngọn tháp mình đã xây đi xây lại không, nhưng nhiêu đây là đủ để xoa dịu nỗi lo của cô hiện giờ rồi.

Cô nắm tay Hikari và kéo cô ấy ra khỏi chăn. "Mình nói chuyện một tí đi."

Hikari không rõ từ khi nào Karen ăn nói thông minh và _cẩn thận_ thế, nhưng cô vẫn thấy biết ơn.

Nên cô theo Karen lên giường, và hai người họ cuộn mình dưới chăn, chui cả đầu vào, và Karen luôn bắt đầu cuộc nói chuyện trước.

"Hôm nay cậu thế nào, Hikari-chan?"

"Khoẻ."

"Cậu có thích món bánh Daiba-san làm không?"

"... Chúng có vị như chuối vậy."

Một tiếng cười khe khẽ. "Nhưng chúng ngon mà. Và chẳng phải Tendou-san và Saijou-san hôm nay tập rất đẹp sao? Họ đồng điệu thật đấy!"

"Đúng vậy."

Cuộc nói chuyện này phần lớn là một chiều, nhưng đó không phải cái quan trọng. Karen chỉ cần một thứ gì đó để làm Hikari quên đi mọi thứ khác, và cuộc tán gẫu này hoàn toàn có hiệu quả. Mi mắt cô ấy đã đang cụp xuống.

"Tớ hi vọng một ngày chúng ta cũng sẽ được như thế, Hikari-chan."

Tham vọng của cô được đáp lại bằng sự im lặng trong một, hai giây. Rồi,

"Tớ cũng vậy."

* * *

Karen rất cẩn thận. Cô không muốn cái ngâm nga và gõ của chính mình trở thành một hành động vô thức, nếu không cô cũng chả khá gì hơn Hikari. Và khi đó thì hai người họ thành ra cái gì? Cùng chung cảnh ngộ, thế đó. Hai cô gái với một mớ từ ngữ và âm thanh hỗn độn trôi nổi và va đập xung quanh trong hộp sọ - những ngôn từ và âm thanh tự phát ra, hoàn toàn vô thức. Và mình Karen đã đủ ồn ào và sáng sủa rồi.

Đằng nào cô cũng ở xung quanh Hikari suốt, nên việc đó trở thành một thói quen của cô, lắng nghe sự im lặng, quan sát đôi mắt Hikari và chờ đợi cái ánh sáng tắt dần của những suy nghĩ sắp bỏ rơi chủ để làm một việc gì đó khẩn cấp hơn.

Nhưng Karen đâu thể ngâm nga trong giờ học, nên cô thường gõ bút lên bàn, đá chân ghế, hoặc đằng hắng - bất cứ cái gì, miễn là có tiếng động trong căn phòng học tĩnh lặng của họ, trước khi sự tĩnh lặng đó kéo quá dài và những lời thoại đó quay lại trên lưỡi Hikari. Nếu Karen có thể bắt được sự im lặng, ghìm nó xuống dù chỉ một giây, những lời thoại đó sẽ chết, ít nhất là trong giây lát.

"Cậu không cần phải làm vậy."

Karen nghiêng đầu, bối rối. Cô vừa rời khỏi phòng cấm túc, Hikari ở bên sau khi đợi cô thực hiện xong thời gian bị phạt của mình. (Có lẽ cô đập bàn lần này hơi mạnh quá.)

"Làm gì cơ?"

"Cậu không…" lời nói do dự trên môi Hikari, và sự tập trung của cô hướng sang bên cạnh. Đôi chân cô dừng chuyển động, ban đầu ngập ngừng, rồi dừng hẳn, và Karen khựng lại ngay sau đó. "Cậu tạo tiếng động." _Rất nhiều_ tiếng động. Đây là lần thứ hai cô giáo yêu cầu Karen trật tự và dừng gây ồn liên tục. (Và rồi cô ấy lại đi đá cái bàn đủ mạnh để làm rơi cái vít gắn các chân lại với nhau. Hoặc có lẽ là do dạo này cô đá nó nhiều quá.)

"Hikari-chan, tớ không phiền đâu."

"Nhưng lỡ đâu…" Nỗi lo của cô lảng vảng trong không trung, và cô sợ phải nói nó ra, hệt như Karen khoảng một tháng trước, khi cô ấy lần đầu đưa toàn bộ vụ việc ra ngoài ánh sáng. Nói mối lo này ra nghĩa là biến nó thành một mối lo có thật, và cô không có mong muốn biến bất cứ thứ gì cô đang cảm nhận bây giờ thành có thật hết.

Cô nuốt nỗi sợ xuống khi Karen nắm lấy hai bàn tay cô.

"Lỡ đâu nó không bao giờ dừng lại thì sao?"

"Ừ thì cậu sẽ không bao giờ tống cổ được tớ đâu, nên tớ chẳng thấy vấn đề gì hết."

Và Karen cười, nhưng tiếng cười bé tí và đầy lo lắng, và từ Karen, nó nghe _sai_ cay sai đắng.

"Karen-"

"Tớ biết, ý cậu không phải thế."

Đúng vậy. Không phải cô sợ _mất_ Karen, vì cô tin chắc rằng việc đó sẽ không xảy ra. Cô sợ những áp lực và gánh nặng mà cô đang đặt lên bạn mình.

"Cậu không thể nghĩ rằng trong suốt quãng đời còn lại của mình, cậu sẽ phải hát cho tớ, chỉ để tớ ngủ mà không trích kịch được. _Tớ_ không muốn cậu làm thế."

Những gì Karen làm còn hơn thế, có khi còn hơn những gì Hikari biết, chỉ để khiến cô thôi cái vở kịch khó chịu đấy.

"Tớ thích ở bên cậu, Hikari-chan. Tớ không muốn cậu phải trải qua việc này một mình. Chúng ta luôn có thể ghi âm một cái gì đó cho cậu nghe, hoặc hỏi xin sự giúp đỡ từ những người khác-"

Cô bị lườm một cái , và cô liền bật cười sợ sệt.

"- hoặc không. Nhưng những việc đó không quan trọng vì tớ muốn làm điều này vì cậu."

Hikari siết chặt tay Karen, và mắt cô tập trung vào chiếc nơ đỏ trên cổ Karen.

"Lỡ đâu nó không bao giờ dừng lại thì sao?"

Và giờ vấn đề không còn là gánh nặng.

Bây giờ vấn đề là nó sẽ _không bao giờ hết_.

* * *

Lần đầu tiên Hikari thức dậy với hai má ướt đẫm và hơi thở run rẩy và hai bàn tay không ngừng run, Karen hát.

Cô kéo Hikari vào lòng mình, những ngón tay luồn qua mái tóc rối bù của cô ấy và một bàn tay xoa dịu vuốt lên vuốt xuống dọc sống lưng cô.

Karen không cần phải hỏi liệu cô ấy có mơ về ngọn tháp ngôi sao màu hồng cô ấy xây không nữa. Không còn nghi ngờ gì là có.

"Ngâm nga đi."

Lời nói không hơn gì một tiếng lờ mờ trong ngực Karen, một từ nghẹn ngào, không rõ nghĩa.

"Sao cơ?" Karen hỏi.

"Ngâm nga. Tạo tiếng động đi." Cô ấy nắm chặt ngực chiếc áo len của Karen, những ngón tay bấu vào lớp vải khi cô ấy giữ chân mình ở thực tại. "Cái gì cũng được- tớ- tớ không quan tâm- cứ-"

Và Karen suýt bật ra khóc theo. Cô vẫn luôn là một đứa mít ướt, nhưng việc này như đang kéo tuột tim cô ra khỏi lồng ngực.

"Được- được thôi."

Cô bắt đầu ngâm. Tiếng rất ngang. Đoạn nhạc chỉ có một nốt giáng nhưng cô bị lỡ hết, lần nào cũng vậy, nên nốt Si luôn sắc.

Nhưng đó là tiếng động, và đó là cùng một giai điệu mà Hikari đến lúc này đã thuộc lòng, và Karen đang cố giữ trật tự, sợ đánh thức người bạn cùng phòng thứ ba của họ.

Cuối cùng, tiếng ngâm nga biến thành lời.

"_Đêm nay, đến cả mặt trăng cũng cười._

_Nhìn về phía này đi._

_Oh, fly me to the star."_

Rồi quay lại tiếng ngân, chỉ cho đoạn nhạc cụ, trước khi cô để lời bài hát lấp đầy không gian yên ắng lần nữa. (Và đôi khi, cô hát được nốt Si giáng.)

"_Tôi không thể bộc lộ cảm xúc_

_Tôi nhớ thật nhiều cuộc sống khác nhau_

_Mà tôi cố hành động theo_

_Vì sự chú ý của bạn_

_Là thứ mà tôi muốn thu hút._

_Oh, fly me to the star."_

Cô lặp đi lặp lại bài hát, cho đến khi Hikari nằm im trong lòng cô, cho đến khi hơi thở nhẹ nhàng của cô ấy phả vào cổ Karen - rồi cô hát thêm một lần nữa.

Karen ngủ ngồi đêm đó; nhưng đến sáng, họ đã đổ xuống sàn, một chồng tay chân và chăn gối.

Và mớ lộn xộn mà Karen đã bày ra trên người Hikari - và sự cương quyết nằm nguyên trên người Hikari của cô dù cho nhu cầu chuẩn bị đi học càng ngày càng cấp bách - gây ra tràng cười chân thực đầu tiên cô gái tóc nâu từng nghe được từ bạn mình trong hàng tháng trời.

* * *

Dù Karen rất muốn luôn luôn ở bên cạnh Hikari, họ cần một thứ gì đó tốt hơn.

"Cậu đâu cần phải kiếm cái này cho tớ."

"Tớ muốn vậy, Hikari-chan!"

Trong tay Hikari là một chiếc hộp nhạc. Về lý thuyết đó là tên nó, nhưng nó lại tròn, đáy phẳng để có thể đứng vững. Nó có màu xanh baby với viền màu hoa hồng, điểm những ngôi sao trắng.

Tuy nhiên, cái nó thiếu là cái núm vặn ở sau lưng: cái thứ làm nó kêu.

"Có một cái công tắc ở dưới đáy. Như vậy nó sẽ tiếp tục mở," Karen giải thích. Cô lật món quà trong tay Hikari lên và chỉ vào cái công tắc nhỏ màu đen được gắn vào bề mặt đáy.

"Tớ hỏi Futaba-san có biết cái gì như thế không, và Tendou-san nghe thấy bọn tớ nói chuyện. Cậu ấy bảo Saijou-san từng làm quảng cáo cho mấy thứ này hồi còn rất nhỏ ở Pháp! Thế là Saijou-san gọi bố mẹ nhờ họ gửi một cái về đây. Mất một thời gian, nhưng họ phải đặt làm vài bộ phận." Cô có thể thấy nỗi lo đã bắt đầu quay mòng mòng trong đầu Hikari. "Họ chỉ nghĩ là tớ muốn tặng cậu một món quà thôi."

"Karen, tớ không…" _cần thứ này_. Nhưng cô có.

Karen dịu dàng kéo chiếc hộp nhạc ra khỏi tay Hikari và đặt nó xuống đầu giường.

"Cậu nên thử dùng nó đêm nay. Chỉ để xem nó có hiệu quả không thôi."

Hikari nuốt cái nghẹn trong cổ họng xuống nhưng gật đầu, và cô thấy cảm kích khi Karen vươn tới và kéo cô vào lòng. Cô để mắt mình nhắm lại ngay khi mặt cô vùi vào vai Karen.

Cô có thể thiếp đi luôn tại đó với giai điệu kì diệu quen thuộc mà bạn cô bắt đầu ngâm nga.

* * *

Đêm đó, sau khi Karen và Mahiru đã ngủ say, Hikari lôi món quà của mình ra để bên cạnh giường.

Chiếc hộp nhạc rất đẹp- và hẳn là đắt lắm.

Nó… đậm tình yêu thương hơn rất nhiều, so với một chiếc đồng hồ báo thức truyền thống như cô đã nghĩ khi Karen bảo cô ấy có quà cho cô. Hikari đã cân nhắc việc mua một cái, loại có kim giây kêu tích tắc mỗi lần quay một phần sáu mươi vòng. Nhưng cô nghĩ, tiếng tích tắc vô tri chắc sẽ làm cô phát điên trước khi giúp được gì.

Hikari bật công tắc và mở nắp hộp. Ban đầu có một quãng lặng, như thể chiếc hộp đang lên dây. Bên trong là…

Là bức ảnh của họ, ở mặt trong nắp hộp. Bức mà cả hai đều có, chụp họ ngủ gật lúc còn nhỏ. Ở tâm hộp trên một cái lò xo là một bức tượng nhỏ hình con gấu trắng quen thuộc của cô, giật giật và xoay tròn trong khi những bánh răng lấy đà chuẩn bị.

Rồi tiếng leng keng của chiếc hộp lấp đầy không trung.

Tiếng nhạc nó chơi, chính là bài hát mà Karen đã hát cho cô vài đêm trước và ngâm nga mấy tháng nay.

Cô kìm lại một tiếng hớp hơi, và đôi mắt cô rưng rưng một thứ gì đó âm ấm. Cô vùi mặt vào gối.

Đêm đó là đêm cô chìm vào giấc ngủ nhanh nhất trong một thời gian cô không biết là bao lâu nữa (ngoại trừ những giấc ngắn mà Karen vẫn còn cho cô. Mấy giấc đó chẳng kém gì một ân huệ vậy.)

Khi cô tỉnh dậy, đó là lúc Mahiru kéo Karen ra khỏi giường.

Và cô nhận ra, cô đã ngủ qua cả đêm. Môi cô ướt, và cổ họng cô có cảm giác… Ừ thì, chẳng có gì để cảm nhận cả, vì chẳng có _vấn_ _đề_ gì với nó hết.

Và bên cạnh cô, ngân nga những dòng cuối của bài hát trước khi lặp lại lần nữa, chiếc hộp nhạc tiếp tục chơi. Cô để những câu từ mà Karen đã hát cho cô nghe thay vào những nốt nhạc nhẹ.

"_Vì sự chú ý của bạn_

_Là thứ mà tôi muốn thu hút. _

_Oh, fly me to the star."_

* * *

"Nó có tác dụng không?" Karen hỏi.

Mahiru đã chạy đi để chuẩn bị, hài lòng với việc bỏ lại Karen và Hikari mà không sợ họ đi ngủ trở lại. May mắn thay, người bạn cùng phòng thứ ba của họ không hỏi về tiếng nhạc lặp đi lặp lại (dù đến thời điểm này chắc Mahiru phải có một vài nghi ngờ rồi. Cô ấy có ngốc đâu.) Hikari đã tắt nó đi sau ý nghĩ đấy.

Cô nhìn lên về phía Karen, người đang ngồi lửng lơ ở mép giường.

Rồi cô hướng mắt về phía chiếc hộp nhạc, nơi nó nằm im trên sàn.

"Có."

"Tốt quá," Karen trả lời. Giọng cô ấy thờ ơ hơn mọi khi nhiều, nhưng Hikari cho rằng đó là do cô ấy vừa mới dậy. Sự ấm áp vẫn còn đó, và đó mới là điều thực sự quan trọng.

Hikari nhặt món quà lên và đứng dậy. Cô bước qua đống chăn gối của mình trước khi đặt nó lên bàn Karen, nơi nó sẽ không bị giẫm lên hay vấp vào.

"Hikari-chan?"

Cô không ra hiệu cho cô gái tóc nâu tiếp tục bằng lời, nhưng cô để mắt mình trôi về phía Karen, những ngón tay lướt trên những đường cong của chiếc hộp.

"Thi thoảng tớ vẫn ngâm nga cho cậu nghe được không? Tớ thật sự rất thích làm thế."

Và cái cách cô ấy nói điều đó, thật chân thành và thật…

Hikari cũng muốn vậy. Cô luôn thức dậy vùi trong một lớp chăn mà vốn không ở đó khi cô ngủ, và cô luôn được ôm trong một vòng tay không có gì ngoài hơi ấm và luôn luôn, _luôn luôn_ có tiếng ngâm nga đấy, và cô không thể phủ nhận rằng tiếng ngâm nga của Karen đã trở thành âm thanh dễ chịu nhất thế giới đối với cô.

Cô nhẹ nhàng đóng nắp hộp nhạc, và nó đóng lại với một tiếng click khẽ.

"Tớ cũng muốn vậy."

Tất cả những gì cô nghe thấy là tiếng ga giường hớt hải loạt soạt, rồi Karen quăng mình vào Hikari. Trước cả khi Karen có thể vòng tay mình quanh hẳn người cô, họ đã ngã bịch xuống sàn, một khuỷu tay thúc sườn đau điếng và một tràng cười khúc khích.

* * *

Original work: Fly Me to the Star

Author: DoorIsAjar (Archive of Our Own)

**P/s: **ack sao ship chính lại ít fanfic fandom gì mà lạ đời


End file.
